


accident.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Leia called and said Ben had been in an accident, the news hit Rey like a ton of bricks.or:  Ben's been in an accident and Rey is worried.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	accident.

**Author's Note:**

> day 21, drabble 21.
> 
> Prompt 021 - brick.

When Leia called and said Ben had been in an accident, the news hit Rey like a ton of bricks. She was shaking badly on her way to the hospital, and then she sat in a waiting room with the rest of Ben's family and waited. It felt like nine trillion years had passed before the doctor came and said that the surgery had been successful, and Rey felt relief like she'd never felt before. When she could, Rey went to see him, and when Ben opened his eyes, all she could do was smile. Everything would be okay now.


End file.
